


Traitor and Secrets

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hunted, Mystery, Secrets, anmesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery of the Alchemor.  Mirage has amnesia and basically he is being hunted because a secret he discovered.  Jazz will come looking for him as well.  Hound works as the Tracker for the Senate to find the people who pose a threat to their power and secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> The ratings will change as the story progresses

The Traitor 

Cybertron in Kaon 

Mirage is many things on the surface well below his plating. First and foremost he is a rich mech spy both the well to do and the dark underbelly of crime bosses on Cybertron. Many will hate him. Many within the ranks of the Autobots and the Decepticons alike and at least they agree on something. The topnotch tracker is hunting him. That means the Senate spared no expense. It means his illegal space bridge is the only option.   
The parts of the bridge were built by a Decepticon and even he said it is not perfected yet. Mirage knew that Hound has his scent and being invisible will not help him to escape. Like many tunnels this place will mask his scent but not for long. Mirage makes a copy of what information he has and maybe Jazz will find him.   
Bumblebee will listen and he will… Mirage must escape. The Space bridge open it look safe but Mirage vented for a minute and he knew the risk. Bumblebee will….

The Scrap Yard

Fixit looks at the scans and notices the Space Bridge. It is not stable. Alerted the Stealth team to the command center Optimus, Sideswipe, Drift and Windblade shows up for their next mission assignment. Also the Autobot is not responding to any Hails that Fixit sent. 

“Is it a Con?” Ask Drift

“No the wignal, Signal keeps going in and out.” Answer Fixit “It is an Autobot. “

“An Autobot.” Spoke Optimus Prime 

“Is there something wrong with the scanner.” Spoke Sideswipe

“No it’s Mirage.” Spoke Optimus Prime “Scanners have a problem locking on to him when he goes invisible. “

“Yes.” Frown Fixit “If he going in and out he has no control over it.”

“Give us the coordinates.” Spoke Optimus Prime “I want you to come Fixit.”

Optimus Prime looks at the Quarry there are no humans about. Mirage is visible but he is also wary. Optimus thinking he might be spooked but regardless he recognizes the signal. Mirage made no move to greet him instead of backing away. 

“Mirage.” Spoke Optimus Prime in his alternate form. 

“Stay back.” Spoke a crisp voice

“What is wrong, Mirage?” ask Optimus Prime noticing that Fixit disembarking. 

“Who are referring too?” ask Mirage

Optimus shifts to his root mode. “Mirage, tell me what is wrong?”

“How did you that?” ask Mirage more awestruck than afraid

“Transform?” ask Optimus Prime concern is growing.

Mirage went invisible and looks more afraid. “I am doing that again.”

“All right.” Spoke Optimus “Stay calm and focus on being visible. I know you are scared. “

“Hmm….” Spoke Fixit “it seems the Pace, Ace….” Hits his head. “Space Bridge has affected his memory.”

“Is this Mirage is lost?” ask the Blue and white mech. “I can help him you find him. I mean this planet is weird. That music is good. “

Optimus looks at the Spy and shook his head. “He is. I think the best thing is get you back to Scrap Yard.” 

Optimus is secretly relieved without his memory Mirage sure is more talkative. At least his curiosity has not translated into exploring Earth. It is more shock to the Spy that he came from another world. That this world is not his home and Mirage first question was about Opera. Mirage before they arrive was scanning the radio stations. At least he didn’t forget to drive. 

“Are you sure about this?” ask Mirage again and more nervous

“It is safer to be at the Scrap Yard.” Answer Optimus as he signal his team to hang back

“People are hunting me and they might hurt you.” Spoke Mirage

Optimus Prime gave a glance to Mirage for a moment at the new bit information. “Do you know who is chasing?”

“No, ever since I arrive here.” Spoke Mirage in defeated sigh. “I feel some is chasing me so I had to hide. At first I thought it was you.”

“What made you change your processor?” ask Optimus Prime growing more concerned with each click.

“Ummm that he is not here.” Spoke Mirage “The portal scanner I have is not activated well before you arrived. Plus you were surprise to see me.”

Optimus Prime it is really pointless to ask who is chasing Mirage because the other mech remembers that his being chased but not by who. Mirage basically decided logically it couldn’t be Optimus Prime and he is still wary. What made Mirage to risk going in unstable Space Bridge? Mirage is noble snob and that the manners he learned when growing up. The scanner Mirage has said only activated by the Space Bridge at the Scrap Yard. 

“Anyhow do you know what a Bumblebee is?” ask Mirage “I am looking for one. Humans that what the two legged small creatures say they are insects that pollinate flowers. Why am I looking for Bumblebee? Are there flowers….”

“You mean Cybertron?” ask Fixit

“What is a Cybertron?” ask Mirage

“It is a planet where we originated from.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“Does it have flowers?” spoke Mirage

Optimus Prime realizes that Mirage is scanning for any mention of Bumblebee on the Human frequencies. Humans are worried that the bees of the world are dying and that means it is harder to pollinate plants in general. It also explain that something on Cybertron drove Mirage looking for Bumblebee here on Earth. 

“So that is how you discover Opera?” ask Optimus Prime. 

“Yes. Also some literature.” Spoke Mirage “The Bronte sisters and Jane Austen are interesting and it stirs something in me.” 

Optimus Prime opens the door to the Scrap Yard and quietly signals everyone there. “All right, Mirage, transform back to root mode.” 

“The bipedal form?” spoke Mirage 

Optimus Prime confirms and looks around for the others. “Bumblebee is a person that is in charge here.”

Mirage looks around and sees StrongArm, Sideswipe, Windblade, and Drift. None of them seem familiar and like him they all have the red logo. Fixit wanted to do scan on him. Mirage dislikes the notion but he suppose there is no way out of that. Bumblebee is on a mission. Humans Danny Clay and his son Russel seem nice enough. He heard about the humans and the appearances are not what he expected.


	2. Cybertron players

Cybertron

Hound frown quite a bit as he began his search for Mirage. The apartment in Iacon is in an expensive district of the city. Mirage primarily kept this apartment for show. Hound first impression of his quarry is that he is a rich mech with empty existence. Like his designation, Mirage, has a double life one being an elite of Cybertron and effective Spy. The Apartment is a reflection of the first life. The truth is that the apartment did not give much of what the mech is like. Hound found that is unimportant but it did give what his quarry scent is. Mirage also kept a busy social life and that buried under other mechs’ scents. 

Jazz is also a contact Mirage has. The two often work in tandem of each other one is head of Special Operations and other work underneath it. Hound did not work in that group of spies. The forest green mech work special division of the Senate under Ultra Magnus and there he will get the dossier on Mirage. Hound is given leave to search the apartment. Mirage did not leave any his personal writings on desks and such. There is a bunch of literature that is produce on philosophers of ages. Hound counted how much the datafiles were access and Mirage read some works over and over again. The society pages were frequently updated and his quarry read them only once and sometimes not at all access after a number of updates. 

Hound notice the pictures of exotic animals on Cybertron. Many of his class and even Mirage is rumor to go on hunts. Mirage taken up photography according to the service drone, and capture the images of the animals during the hunts, turbo-foxes are his favorite. Hound, noted there are no cyber animals trophies. Mirage secretly enjoys the natural beauty of Cybertron. Some of the holo images are exquisite and show great love for the subject. This is a very private room that goes against the image Mirage try to procure.  
Jazz is a name that keeps coming up. Although the Senate assures him that the two are not in contact with him. Jazz has no clue where his partner is. Hound can tell someone has already gone through Mirage’s personal business and private matters at this apartment. The security forces secure the nearly complete Space Bridge. Perceptor said that Mirage went to Earth. Ultra Magnus said that Earth has some activity but that not public knowledge.  
Jazz has his own private music studio in the club district. This section is unique where the mechs and femmmes are intersecting from various backgrounds. Jazz is fairly popular for trending clubs and poor mechs club. Hound knew of Jazz as Special Ops keeping an optic on the shadier side of Cybertron. 

“So you are famous tracker?” ask Jazz as he strums a keyboard

“I am Hound.” Spoke the green mech

“I have no clue to why Mirage would jump planet.” Spoke Jazz in a light hum

Hound could tell that Mirage has not been contact. “Perceptor thinks there is a problem with his Space bridging to Earth. “

Jazz frowns a bit and places the keyboard down. “Yer sayin this.”

Hound looks at Jazz evenly. “It is not kind of game I would play. Mirage’s space bridge was incomplete and the buffers were not fully implemented.”

“Meaning what?” ask Jazz grimly.

“It means that Mirage is danger.” Spoke Hound

“Mirage is in danger regardless what the Space Bridge did to him.” Spoke Jazz coldly. “Ah know who yer working for Hound. Mirage is not the type to do things rash.”

“Then why is there no information at his apartment.” Spoke Hound unfazed by Jazz attitude. “Your scent was there but it is faint no matter how much cleaning that drone did would cover it.”

“Ultra Magnus has not clear to bridge to Earth.” Spoke Jazz 

“He will?” ask Hound

“It depends on what Mirage discover and how the Senate pressures him.” Spoke Jazz venting

Jazz watches Hound leave the studio. It seems that Mirage stumble something big and it is big enough to risk going into the unfinished Space Bridge. The Senate is up and arms about something. Ultra Magnus may not be on the level with Senate and warned him about Hound. Optimus Prime is not known to be in the land of the living with the Senate or general public. Mirage is on Earth and well his processor is scrambled according to Bumblebee and his report. It seems that Mirage confused Bee with the insect of the same name. Fixit he will return to normal eventually. No time table it seems. 

“Now that was annoying.” Spoke the voice of ex-Decepticon medic

“Knock-Out.” Spoke Jazz

“Well who else does this exquisite frame belongs too.” Spoke Knock Out smugly. “Ah so the beautiful Mirage is missing. Always knew that socialite has a processor. Not as really vapid as some. So you want me to go find him.”

“Nope. I want you find what he hid.” Spoke Jazz annoyed. “You can go to places where I can’t now.”

“Ah those peepers are certainly creepers.” Spoke Knock Out

“Hunh.” Spoke Jazz “Oh yeah “Creeper Jeepers where get those peepers.” I am slow on the uptake.”

“You are worried about Mirage.” Spoke Knock-Out in a serious tone. “What about this hunter?”

“Hound.” Spoke Jazz “He has no clue about why the Senate wants Mirage. They kept him in the dark.”

“Hmm expendable.” Spoke Knock Out looking at his new plating. 

“Basically, Hound is high value asset and him hunting Mirage.” Spoke Jazz evenly. “It means they are willing to get rid of their tracker for the data Mirage found. Were you able to download the medical info on the lost spy?”

“Of course.” Spoke the red medic. “I am the most experience medic there is outside of Ratchet.”

“Tha’s not reassuring.” Snorted Jazz glancing at the ex-Decepticon “They are watching Ratchet. Mirage, will never go to the medic unless he has too. “

“That is why you came to me?” ask Knock-Out “I mean outside my dazzling good looks. I have way better looks than Ratchet.”

Jazz merely smiles at Knock-Out, It was like Ratchet said, he is a good doctor but he is vain about his looks. Ratchet hired Knock-Out under the table to help out the Decepticons and older medic did not care if the person is ex-Decepticon as long they got decent medical care. Ratchet hinted that Knock-Out will not be hired because of his stint as a Decepticon. 

“Do you think Hound is questioning this assignment.” Spoke Knock-Out “I mean he did not even ask where you suspect Mirage is currently other than the fact he might be injured. “ Looking at his finish. “Must admit I missed my alternate form that Earth gave me, this new form looks awesome. Man I more prettier that Sideswipe. So how I am going get to Earth.”

“Now tha’s a secret.” Spoke Jazz grinning impishly. “Let just say I know people.”


	3. Spies and Politicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage in his role is a Glorified Secretary.

Optimus drove where Bumblebee and Grimlock are training. The working of holo-emitters are slow going because Grimlock will have to learn how to use them to disguise himself better. Bumblebee has become as patient as he is when it training new members. Getting out alternate mode is freeing and lucky for him Mirage discovered Ballet. 

Sideswipe grouse more than usual about his assignment. He apparently met Mirage before and decides to disclose the circumstance of how met the formal noble. Mirage may not be stuck up but he still has the taste of refinement and manners in him. 

“Hey Optimus.” Spoke Bumblebee “Why didn’t use the comm?”

“Mirage is here.” Answer Optimus. 

“Wait a minute he is?” ask Bumblebee “Is Jazz here also?”

“Mirage came seeking for you.” Spoke Optimus “No.”

“Grimlock take five.” Spoke Bumblebee 

“Sure thing, Bee.” Grumbled Grimlock

“Mirage knows where to find me.” Spoke Bumblebee evenly “So what happen?”

“Under normal circumstances, Mirage, would have found you.” Spoke Optimus Prime in a sigh. “Something on Cybertron drove him through the unfinished Space Bridge.”

“That is bad right!” spoke Grimlock “It could scramble your body parts.”

“True. Grimlock.” Spoke Optimus Prime “In Mirage’s case it gave him amnesia.”

“This is messed up.” Spoke Bumblebee “Jazz was looking into somethings when he got back to Cybertron. Mirage is his lieutenant he could stumble on to something. So what does Fixit say?”

“Basically the particles will have to be removed.” Spoke Optimus not completely understood. “It interferes with the processor able to retrieve data.”

The ScrapYard

Russell watches Mirage as he cocks his helm to follow the ballerina dance to her male counterpart. The movement is beautiful and strange at the same time. 

“You are watching me.” Spoke Mirage “Is there something on your mind, Russell Clay.”

“It just Russell.” Spoke the boy

“I thought the shorter version was rude, so my apologies.” Spoke Mirage pause the ballet on the screen. “I have not quite got the naming conventions down, apparently.”

“Clay is a surname most people don’t refer you to that until you are adult.” Spoke Russell in a grin

“You are not adult?” ask Mirage turning to face the boy. “I mean the taller one call Dennis or Daniel is the adult.”

Russell merely laughs at Mirage. “My dad prefers nicknames or shorten version of his given name. If he had his way he would calls me “Rusty.””

Mirage merely canted his head at Russell and smiles back. “I used to get mad at Jazz for calling me “Raj” so I can relate to that.”

Russell gave Mirage wide eye expression of surprise. “So you remember Jazz?”

Mirage looks uneasy for moment. “For moment my helm did not feel it did not have so much static in it. I remember briefly a face and mech and now that is gone.” Looks at his frame for a moment and the human. “I don’t think I would let my frame get in this shape. I look at the Achamor computer records of my history and I am a noble of Cybertron society. I don’t think I am well liked.”

“Perhaps you should not read those records.” Spoke Denny walking up to them. 

“Not knowing who I am was annoying.” Spoke Mirage

“It is the society pages.” Spoke Russell “It is like gossip on a fraction of it is true.”

“Yeah.” Spoke Denny “I like you well enough. You may be more formal and reserved I think that is just who you are.”

“Has anyone bother to talk to you.” Spoke Russell

“No.” answer Mirage hang his helm. “I just try to stay out of their way. It is not like I am helping them and just a burden.”

Bumblebee watches from afar and sees Mirages interactions with the human. It bothers him that Mirage lack of confidence and his doubt about pulling his weight in the group. Both StrongArm and Sideswipe did not even bother to speak with the noble. In Strongarm his lieutenant will not know what to say to the upper class mech. Sideswipe merely grumbled in annoyance at the newcomer. 

Few Years After End of the War

Mirage is a snob and Bumblebee was warned by Ultra Magnus during a function with the new regime of Cybertron. During the war, Mirage, work as an Autobot in Special Ops under Jazz that is not common knowledge, but Ultra Magnus stated he is voice the most sympathetic to us. It was Mirage who created a placement as an Enforcer for Bumblebee. 

The Blue and White mech looks at him in his office. Bumblebee got an impression the décor is more for show than it really suited Mirage tastes. 

“It says you are a scout.” Spoke Mirage without an introduction

“Sir.” Spoke Bumblebee

“I am not your “sir” Bumblebee.” Spoke Mirage crisply. “Call me Mirage or if you feel you need honorific call me Chancellor. I am not a Senator nor will I ever be with this regime.”

“I don’t understand.” Spoke Bumblebee

“Look at this room.” Spoke Mirage in vague gesture. “My previous occupation did not earn it but my noble rank did. Because of my previous occupation in the War I will never be a Senator.”

“There is a prejudice against those who fought in the war?” ask Bumblebee

Mirage smirks at Bumblebee. “My being here serves two purposes of those I will say this it gives an illusion of inclusion for those who fought in the War.”

Bumblebee frowns even further at the resume it made no mention his time in the war. “So all my experiences makes a regular cop.”

“Count your blessings.” Spoke the blue and white mech coolly. “Many who fought in war are considered to be unfit to serve in any occupation. Many rather not see any of us.”

“Surely you are joking.” Spoke Bumblebee

“This society rather forgets there was a war.” Spoke Mirage “Very few are truly are welcomed. I suppose to attend a function tonight that honors Sunstreaker. That mech sees me as a charity case. Here is a war hero and person that fought in war that has no real place in society and just because he is a Noble we giving him a break. We all have roles to play Bumblebee. I feel out of place like Sunstreaker’s own brother Sideswipe.”

“You are right about one thing Mirage.” Spoke Bumblebee “I do have a role to play. This role you resent so much. Why don’t you make difference and make it your own. Change things.”

Present

Mirage did try to make things better for everyone. Bumblebee walks up to him. 

“Hello Mirage.” Spoke the yellow mech

“Hello.” Spoke the racer

“I did not expect to find you here like this.” Spoke Bumblebee. “I guess you tried to make things better.”


	4. Quarry Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaster is more experiment and copy of Soundwave.

Hound smiles to himself and thanking Primus that his quarry has chosen a beautiful place to be captured. The organic world is beautiful and wondered why, Mirage, choose a place that not as refine as himself. It took the highest level of clearance to come to the planet Earth. The High Command in Government quarantined this planet as forbidden. Rumors have it that the last main battles fought on this planet, Hound, was just a youngling when the War ended. Mirage heavily redacted file said he has fought in the war. Other than a picture of Mirage and that he has ability to go invisible not much is said during his time in the war. 

Hound knew Mirage is colleague of Jazz. That is rumors in darkest streets of Cybertron where the criminal element is. The music mech also had been snooping around. Then word has it that Jazz has disappeared. Hound is pretty much sure Mirage was question in his disappearance and he had been in contact with Jazz. The Council implied that Mirage is working with the Decepticons. Mirage was sent on scouting mission for the Council. To investigate something that Shockwave did. The Council did said he used the cover to slip some secrets to the Decepticons and it is no secret Mirage was not happy about his job. 

Hound frown at the moment something is not adding up. Hound knew Mirage scent he had been here but there was another scent that startles him. Optimus Prime. The scent is faint and it is also not recent but Hound will be able to track Mirage anywhere. Hound could tell that Mirage went with Optimus Prime. 

At the Scrap Yard

Mirage merely gave Bumblebee the data stick. “I do not remember what is on it, Bumblebee. I believe it is important.”

Bumblebee takes the stick from Mirage. The optics show strain in the lithe frame. “Mirage, are you okay?”

“No I am not.” Spoke Mirage looking more downcast. “I hear you say my name and I still do not recognize it. I feel that I am being hunted. If I stay here people will be in danger.”

“Mirage, I want you to stay here.” Spoke Bumblebee firmly. 

Mirage watches the young human putting on a helmet on his head and on the ground there is a oblong shape brownish rubber. Next to Russell there is two wheel object that use pumping to move it is a bicycle according to the data files. The brownish thing is a football. 

“The bicycle has a flat.” Noted Mirage in bored tone

Russell takes a look at the bicycle in question and realize that Mirage is correct. “This bites. How I am going meet Hank, now?”

“Hank?” ask Mirage “He doesn’t come here?”

“She does not.” Spoke Russell looking at Mirage “Can you take me to the field?”

“I am not street legal.” Spoke Mirage a bit baffled by the statement. 

Russell knew that Mirage transform in to drag racer vehicle that is of Formula 1. Also Bee made a point that Mirage is not able to go on missions, he will be too much liability without him memory. Russell can tell the spy is bored. Fixit does not want him near any consoles and the spy feels pretty much useless. 

“We will not go by any streets.” Spoke Russell

“Is it off road?” ask Mirage

“Well kinda.” Answer the boy “I want to impress Hank.”

“Why?” ask Mirage perplex

“She wants to play football.” Spoke Russell

“So is this Hank cute?” ask Mirage

“Kinda.” Spoke Russell 

Mirage transform to his alt mode. “Get in.” 

“Mirage, you seem really nice not all the stuck up snob, Sideswipe says you are?” ask Russell

“Perhaps I am that but I have no memory being that.” Answer Mirage gently

Mirage watches the human children play football. Hank, is well uh cute. Mirage find the rough around the edges to be endearing and her ability command the players around to play football is skilled. Though the game has very little interest it is good for the young human to have friends of his own kind. Every time Russell makes a pass and catches the ball, Mirage, feels he is cheering him along. Mirage, himself completely unaware he is being watch.

Blaster watches the game from afar his two mini-cons with him a ridge above the field. The senate assigned to be with Prowl but he went with Hound to track Mirage. Eject seems absolutely enthrall with the game. Many times Blaster has to calm the Eject down or he will attract attention. Hound merely smiles at Mirage. 

“We will move in once most of the humans are gone.” Spoke Hound in his alt mode. Blaaster merely nods in his root mode. “Are there any others about?”

“Humans no.” answer Blaster “Nor our kind.”

“Is he aware?” ask Hound

Blaster went silent for moment a hum a line or two of songs he listen too. “Mirage’s thoughts are jumbled and confusing but he is unaware of us. He senses us but Mirage does not what to make of us.”

Hound listen perplex to what Blaster said. “Mirage’s own sensors pick our radio sensors but he does not understand the data.”

“Mirage, has same skill set or very similar.” Spoke Rewind softly “It is odd.”

“The humans are ending the game.” Spoke Eject in awe

“Why it is odd?” ask Hound

“Mirage is a spy is he not.” Answer Rewind 

Hound realizes the point of Rewind is making something is off on the quarry. Three of humans are leaving and one that Hound detected earlier is staying close to Mirage. Prowl wants Mirage back alive. Blaster is a replica of Soundwave not a true clone. Basically the Senate commissioned this frame type and finally found a spark that can act as Cassette Carrier. The cassettes are basically no older than Blaster is. All this does not sit well with Hound. 

Mirage transform back to root mode once all other humans are gone except for Russell. “Is it a good game?” 

“Yeah.” Grinned Russell “Wait here while I go get my jacket.”

Mirage looks to see the object the human is pointing at. “Very well.”

Hound made his move by driving between both Russell and Mirage. Transforms into root mode and picks up the young human. Mirage just froze there. 

Russell reacts before Mirage does. “What you are an Autobot? Put me down!”

“Mirage, you should never reveal anything to him.” Spoke Hound evenly

“I revealed nothing to him.” Spoke the Spy nervously “He already knew before I met him.”

Hound considers Mirage’s statement. “Surrender, Mirage.”

“Let Russell go.” Spoke Mirage “I will go with you.”

Blaster comms Hound saying that Mirage will not resist and Hound gets out stasis cuffs. Hound walks behind Mirage places his hands in them.


	5. Players in

Hound leads Mirage to the mountain vista. Mirage followes him with his hands bound behind him stasis cuffs. Hound keep watch on Mirage carefully the mech has not said a few words since human named Russell is released in exchange. Mirage is limping. Hound realizes that Mirage is not built for the world like this.

“Take a rest, Mirage.” Spoke Hound 

Mirage looks at him in wide eye optics and sits where Hound indicated to sit down. Hound grabs his pede and begins to studies over. Mirage watches him for moment and Hound moves to next pede and the blue and white mech. Mirage could not help to move the hurting pede out Hound’s hand. 

“Mirage, why did you do it?” ask Hound

“Can you be more specific.” Whimpered Mirage

“The human?” ask Hound holding firm to the pede and seeing the rock lodge in transformer seem.

“Russell is a friend of a friend.” Answer Mirage

Hound snorted at that statement and grinned. “Even having processor scrambled you still answer like a Special Ops.”

“Why are distracting me with this banter?” ask Mirage

“You have been limping for a while.” Spoke Hound “If I wasn’t watching you ,Mirage, the injury will become greater by the time you reach the ship.”

“So you are planning to fix it here.” Spoke Mirage  
“I am not unhappy how you reacted to the human but puzzled about it.” Spoke Hound. Placing the pede down gently. “Why did you do it?”

“’There is something rotten in Denmark.’” Replied Mirage

“Pardon.” Spoke Hound puzzled getting med kit from subspace.

“It is from Hamlet by Shakespeare .” Spoke Mirage in tone embarrassment. “Human play write who wrote in earlier times about political corruption of his time. “

“So what happen to corrupt officials?” ask Hound

“The Prince of Denmark is named Hamlet.” Spoke Mirage “I think everyone who in the government dies along with the titled character.”

“It is a grim tale.” Noted Hound. Lifting the pede again. “This may sting a bit.” 

Mirage yelp as the rock is taken out of his Transformation seems. “That hurt.”

“Well ran out of patches to numb the pain.” Spoke Hound. “So this human tale is a grim one.”

Mirage decompress himself in sadness at the statement . “ I could say it does not apply to our people, Hound, it will be a lie. Not all Shakespeare is all tragic. I mean his Sonnets are some of the best I read so far. All about the Dark Lady.”

Hound merely smile at the ex noble. “Mirage, you are actually a very engaging mech. The pedes self-repair needs time to heal. “

Mirages optics dimmed a bit. “I am forgetting myself these days, Hound. I gave you more information I think I would normally give any mech.”

“You don’t remember much?” ask Hound

“If I say too much the person might get hurt.” Spoke Mirage dully

Hound nodded understand the plight to the other. Mirage, looks like he is accepting whatever the fate is going hand out to him. He shouldn’t care. Hound wants to get back to Cybertron to meet up with his best bud Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker is going introduce to a buddy of his and then start looking for more energon. Mirage and his ilk all they did was live off others. Capturing Mirage was going to fund it. Hound became a Tracker to hunt for bad guys. 

“You should not worry about me I am going to be fine.” Spoke Mirage

It was a lie. Hound knew it. “Stop trying to ease my guilt. Stop trying be a decent person, Mirage.”

“Very well.” Spoke Mirage crisply

“I was looking to capture a harden criminal not a person who Is a decent.” Spoke Hound softly. “Not a person is just trying to do the right thing. I was going turn you in for money and the reward to fund my ventures with my friends.”

“I could say I can offer money for those adventures and you would get offended.” Spoke Mirage “It is far more important to you earn the credits to do the things you want with your friends.”

Mirage went silent few moments afterwards this is not easy with his captor. “Where is the ship?”

Hound look up and smile a bit. “It is over that rise. How is the Pede?”

“Feels a lot better.” Answer Mirage.

Hound frown a bit. Mirage is right he should be worried about his friend here. Blaster in his crew went off somewhere even though the mech or whatever he is gone. Blaster acted like he is optics and audios for someone or something. The council made Blaster after Soundwave or as the person introduced Hound to the mech a talkative version of Soundwave. It was a flaw that needs to be rectified. Hound was a bit puzzled by last statement. 

Hound found he should have paid more attention to Blaster. Young as he is Blaster is actually good at what he does. Which not a relief to Hound in any sense to Hound’s processor nor incline to tell Mirage. 

“Is something a matter.” Spoke Mirage

“No nothing is.” Spoke Hound freeing Mirage’s hands. “I know this unusual but I think we need to move faster.”

Mirage frowns a bit. “Hound, what is going on?” 

“My ship is reachable in alt mode.” Spoke Hound. “I had a companion and I don’t know where he is?”

Mirage arched a brow up and looks at Hound to see if he is lying. “I guess better move on then.”

Hound notice few new scents near the ship including Mirage’s which means whomever after the quarry they know of the location. Mirage’s own friends are in search of him. The forest green mech is obligated to tell Mirage any of this. Jazz and Mirage were often teamed together in the war. Blaster had been here with someone else. Prowl. Hound knew that scent anywhere. 

Prowl worked in the same field unit as Hound. After the Great War he went back to his former duties as an enforcer. Not just an Enforcre but in league with the Senate. Blaster is Prowl latest agent or creation given what some call it. 

“Thank you Hound.” Spoke Prowl coming out side of the ship with Blaster. 

Hound goes back to root mode and Mirage follows suit. “Prowl.”

Prowl merely nods at Blaster who fires at Mirage who screams in agony. 

“That should speed up his memory recall.” Mused Prowl walking over to Mirage in fetal position. “Hound. You will be well rewarded.”

“Memories……” whimpered the speedster in agony.


	6. Chapter 6

Memories came cascading down in the processor. Mirage lit his optics and lights were overwhelming bright. Mirage feels the berth underneath and hears slow hums of medical machinery behind him on the wall. The room is dimly lit. He is not alone. Mirage can make the profile of the mech who is resting in a chair. It is Hound the best Tracker the Senate has. Mirage must have made some sound Hound lit up his optics.

“You are awake.” Spoke Hound getting up moving to the berth. “Knockout said you will wake up.”

Mirage calmed himself and gave him an aloof look that he mastered a long time ago. “How long have I been out?”

“Two days.” Answer Hound “Blaster shot must have scrambled the processor and made things confusing. Knockout had to slow down the cascade of data that comprise of your memories.”

Mirage frowns at this inwardly. Hound has not bothered to restrain him to the berth. Knockout is an ex-Decepticon medic during the war he remembered Ratchet mentioned him in passing before he left Cybertron. Mirage may not be restrained but he has no weapons. The best bet is to get rid of Hound by making him leave. 

“Is there some fuel around here?” spoke Mirage noting his fuel levels are quite low. “I running low in that department.”

“Oh duh…” spoke Hound in cheery grin. “I need to check with Knockout and get some energon from the rec room if he okays it.” He frowns a bit. “Knockout does not want any communications signals to protect your processor from any more damage.”

“Internal communications.” Spoke Mirage clarifying it. 

“Yeah it has been disabled.” Nodded Hound

Mirage frowns at this but from a medical standpoint any communications can harm him. Hound is taking the extra precaution of not using his. So basically his only source of information is Hound. He did make contact with Bumblebee and his team. Optimus Prime. Odd all data said that Optimus Prime is dead. 

“Sit tight.” Spoke Hound “I will be back.”

Mirage waited for few minutes and slowly walked to the door. His concentration is shot so using his sigma ability will be limited. Mirage is a spy and good one at that. His sigma ability is an asset but Mirage trained himself in stealth. Outside of Hound and Knockout this ship is small with a tiny med-bay for field work. Also Mirage did not know how many people are onboard. 

Jazz detected movement in the shadows. The frame is smaller than Prowl but he is moving from the med-bay where Raj is at. Something happen to Hound and it is not like the Tracker betrayed him. Jazz also made sure he is clean of any bugs. Jazz smirk and smiled a bit. Whoever is hiding is good and using the Shadows for his benefit. Mirage is up and about. Still he is good and also Mirage is not using his invisibility. Mirage is also reacting to this situation as if he in enemy territory. 

“Where are going Raj?” asK Jazz. Catches Mirage as he swings his servo as he takes a swing at him to punches Jazz. “Yer on my ship.” Spoke Jazz looking at the optics of the other mech twists him against his own frame. Mirage is still suffering from his attack and but his memory is back. “Looking worse for wear, Raj?” Holding Mirage tight and effectively pinning him to the wall with his body. “It is me, Jazz.”

Mirage stiffens as he is pinned. “Jazz.” 

“Do you know where you are?” asked Jazz not relenting and letting him loose. 

“Jazz?” repeated Mirage “What are doing here?”

“Coming for ye.” Answered Jazz softly. “You always have the knack to find something big.”

“Do you know what is going on?” ask Mirage

“Aside tha fact processor has more holes in it than the safety net.” Spoke Jazz cheery. “I actually just know that the Senate are up in arms tha ya discovered something. Nor you went down tha blender of a Space Bridge if weren’t big.”

“It is nice to be so wanted.” Spoke Mirage drily. “So who shot me?”

“Tha will be Blaster.” Spoke Jazz calmly. “For mech is silver an all. The Senate did not give him much a personality.” 

“A pet project of theirs.” Spoke Mirage in derision. “The Senate had many projects like that one. They wanted a controllable Soundwave. The created the frame like the Decepticons and placed a spark in it. According to files that I read that Soundwave is a powerful telepath and the Senate wanted to exploit that trait.”

“So the new sparks were tested before the frames.” Spoke Jazz

“The Senate wanted to keep tabs on those who have extra abilities.” Spoke Mirage

“It explains why they had Hound on a tight leash.” Spoke Jazz in thought. “You are given desk duty as the pretty filler.” Releasing Mirage a bit from held position. “Hound is not from the batch he existed during tha war.”

“I think the Senate had more than just having outliers under tabs.” Spoke Mirage

“It explains the list.” Spoke Jazz visor dimmed. “Also they wanted you back alive.” Jazz gives his teasing grin. “It nice feel so valuable, isn’t Raj.” Releasing Mirage fully. “They sent Hound after ya. Blaster, how much of personality does he have.”

“Like I said Soundwave has symbionts.” Spoke Mirage “So does Blaster. The thing is when I saw him it reminds me of a sparkling and someone not fully grown. His handler keeps Blaster under a tight leash.”

“Hmm a test for their newest pet.” Spoke Jazz “Tha list gives certain mechs with sigma abilities. Treatin tha younger ones like drones and you like a breeder.”

“That is one lovely image.” Spoke Mirage.

“Hound was working fer the Senate.” Answered Jazz “It means they sent someone after their tracker.”

“Do you trust him?” ask Mirage warily

Jazz merely grin with mirth. “He seems to be an honest mech. I trust him more than the his bosses he had in the Senate.”

“That not reassuring.” Spoke Mirage crisply

“Speaking of which is data plug?’ ask Jazz firmly

“I think I gave it to Bee.” Spoke Mirage

“Hound said you were with human named Russel.” Spoke Jazz nodding “You said you “think” but Raj you are not sure?”

“I think I saw Optimus Prime there.” Spoke Mirage “Alive and well. Giving how my processor is I kind think my memories are over lapping with times and dates.”

“Boss bot?” ask Jazz “Things are getting interesting.”


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that is what you get for having multiple stories you end posting wrong chapter in the story. Sorry my bad,

Russell raced back to the scrapyard after he watches both the Green mech and Mirage driving off. Mirage had been watching about the bumblebees and looking for references for the insect. He watches many shows mostly about the art and aesthetics of the upper class humans. Mirage’s own gaps in memories and his isolation from the others hurt more than he will let on. 

Bumblebee is looking on what the files that the data stick has. “It is encrypted! I mean I seen this code before and why can’t intelligence officers not have something not encrypted.”

“Sir, protocol states all sensitive material is encrypted.” Spoke Strong Arm

“Cadet most everything in Special Ops that Mirage belongs too…” sighed Bumblebee “everything is considered sensitive.” He looks around. “Where is Mirage, anyways?”

“You need someone that is in the upper echelons to read it.” Spoke Drift

“Wouldn’t OP will know?” spoke Sideswipe

“Young mech how many times I told you my name is Optimus Prime.” Spoke the truck former

“Sideswipe.” Spoke Bumblebee 

“However, I may know how to decrypt it?” spoke Optimus Prome

“Guys!” spoke Russell panting heavily

“All right Optimus can you work on it?” ask Bumblebee “Russell , where is Mirage?”

“A green Autobot took him after the game.” Spoke Russell worried.

“Sir, I don’t like it.” Spoke Strongarm

“Neither do I.” spoke Bumblebee in the ex-vent “Mirage, was a spy or better yet an Intelligence Officer during the Great War and it is logical he would have many enemies within both sides”

“Bumblebee, I do not feel that Mirage’s role is a part of this.” Spoke Optimus evenly “The data slug files are far more recent.”

“I agree.” Spoke Drift in thought. “We need to locate and find Mirage as soon as possible.”

“He could just be invisible.” Snorted Sideswipe

“How do you know about that?” ask Bumblebee 

“I had seen him once at a gathering of sorts.” Spoke Sideswipe

“Mirage goes to gatherings that cater to upper echelons of societies.” Spoke Strong Arm

“Well I had a job there.” Spoke the racer 

“I am sure serving drinks is cool.” Spoke Grimlock

“Yeah, serving.” Spoke Sideswipe more relieve the attention is off him.

“Perhaps I can help with my wayward assistant.” Spoke liliting voice

“Jazz.” Spoke Bumblebee 

“Jazz it is good to see you again.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“Boss bot, you are really alive. How?” ask Jazz in cheerful grin

“It is long story.” Spoke Optimus “Is Mirage with you?”

“Yes.” Spoke Jazz in a nod. “I see my Assistant had been very busy mech.” After glancing at the screen. “I also brought KnockOut and took in a mech called Hound. The Council sent Prowl to collect Mirage and he is having help from a youngling called Blaster.”

“So what is the Council after?” ask Drift

“Sparks with sigma abilities like Hound, Mirage, and even well me.” Spoke Jazz in a frown. “My ability is more sonic than visual. However, Mirage hinted at the sparks that are now the younglings are of interest. Especially they went over Soundwave’s files and abilities.”

Optimus Prime merely frown at this. “So Blaster has similar abilities to Soundwave?”

“Similar, yes.” Spoke Jazz evenly “He is far younger and still inexperience.”

“I know that look, Optimus.” Spoke Bumblebee “You want to help him.”

“If a spark can be given a chance not to become a monster.” Spoke Optimus Prime. “I will try my best to protect the youngling from that path.”

Elsewheres

Blaster listen to the frequencies when Prowl is off doing his reports for the Council. This world has given him new outlook on things he has seen the night sky fill with stars. The sun rises and sun sets of the outside world instead of the room and the sterile facility he work in. Blaster smiles to himself hoping they will never catch Mirage. Prowl ask him to scan the human frequencies and he did so with great reluctant. Mirage’s tastes in the human radio frequencies were not his own so Blaster did not mind given them to Prowl. In doing so Blaster found some human frequencies were more to his taste and he enjoyed the music. 

“Hey boss.” Spoke the yellow cat

“Go find the Scrapyard.” Spoke Blaster 

The cybercat cock his head and shook it. Blaster had quit speaking in monotone and in the third person but it is like talking to regular mech. “Be careful, Blaster”

“Aren’t I always.” Spoke Blaster following the tune of his favorite station. “I want to see what the others are up too. I doubt Prowl will notice if one my cassette buds is gone. So get the vibe from the Scrapyard and the lowdown on Bumblebee and his crew.”

The Cybercat gave Blaster an amuse look. “Prowl is not oblivious as you like him to be.”

Blaster learned on Cybertron to act like a drone that Soundwave is. After extensive search of the frame type he shares with Soundwave he went to learn about his cassettes. Blaster’s Cybercat has strong preference to be call SteelJaw and it is the same name the Decepticon but the cat pointed humans share the same name. His two little mechs are called Rewind and Eject but unlike Rumble and Frenzy they have tendecy to use their processor more. The only cassette Blaster currently has no counterpart was Ramhorn. Prowl is sore point to the cassettes and the enforcer tended to treat Cassette holder like a drone. Prowl pretty did not see the cassettes as intelligent beings. 

Steeljaw knew his friend easy façade means Blaster is relax and still formulating a plan. Rewind provided t he information that Blaster sought and the cat is grateful for it. “What is Prowl doing now?’

“I think things are going the way the stiff plans.” Mused Blaster 

“’The Stiff” spoke Rewind in mild annoyance “It means Prowl is dead.”

“Well the Prick is just plain rude.” Spoke Blaster

“You could try “stick in the mud” Blaster.” Spoke Eject “These half time shows are a drag.”

“You better get going SteelJaw.” Spoke Blaster “Right Prowl is busy.”

The yellow Cybercat slink his way down to the Scrapyard to spy on the Autobots. Steeljaw knew what Blaster is after and it is not that something find in records and such but from observation. Shooting Mirage was a risk and Blaster want the processor in the Blue and White mech back.


	8. Chapter 8

Optimus gazes at the four guests that the Scrapyard is holding. Mirage is well known in high command as Jazz’s Lt. work closely with the civilian government on Cybertron taking over Special Ops. The members of high command figured that Mirage was far more controllable than his superior. Mirage has most of his memory back. 

“Can we talk?” spoke Sideswipe grabbing Mirage by his elbow and lead to more secluded area.

“Now Sideswipe if you do not remove servo from arm I will remove it from your body.” Spoke Mirage coolly. “I know more about your past than the others do.”

“That is it.” Spoke Sideswipe removing his hand.

“In other words you do not wish your twin to know of your location.” Spoke Mirage

Sideswipe slump down next to Mirage. “He may be my twin but we are different from each other. I like things on the wild side and prefer to have my wheels on the street.”

“So I heard.” Spoke Mirage coolly “Sunstreaker, is it? An upcoming artist that has clientele in the Nobles and the elite of Cybertron. I recognize you from the soirees that I attended.”

“So you are not going tell him.” Spoke Sideswipe looking up at Mirage.

Mirage looks at Sideswipe before heading back. “Sideswipe your secret is safe withme.”

Mirage catches Jazz on the side and gives him a curt nod. The two mechs move out of Sideswipe’s audio range. “Jazz.”

“Is this secret something Bee should kno.” spoke Jazz looking at Mirage

“No.” spoke Mirage. “It is not a big secret if someone looks at the society page of Cybertronian news. Sideswipe is just avoiding someone that is more intimate than legal or is a threat to security.”

Jazz merely smiles at Mirage. “Ah see. Sunstreaker.”

“You have a soft spark for Sideswipe.” Smirk Mirage at Jazz. “You like Misfits.”

“Raj.” Smiles Jazz back. “That includes you.”

Bumblebee listens to Fixit report on the sigma classification of sparks and the mechs. It seems that someone went through a lot of trouble of tracking and keeping tabs on mechs who have that talent. Optimus grew more concern that the mechs are going be rounded up or use by the council as means to keep ordinary mechs in line. Like in the case of Project Blaster, the Autobot leader feel that Blaster is not just a project but a mech. Mirage had his own file as well. It was no secret that the Council wanted to clone Mirage and even Hound to create a group super warriors. 

“I know tha look boss bot.” spoke Jazz in frown as Mirage settle down. 

 

“Things are not adding up Jazz.” Spoke Optimus glancing at Mirage. 

“Mirage?” ask Jazz

“Jazz, would Mirage normally use malfunctioned bridge.” Spoke Optimus Prime 

“No.” spoke Jazz in a frown. “He has other resources before that.”

“The question is how much of Mirage’s memories had been tamper with.” Spoke Bumblebee

Jazz looks at Bumblebee with a frown. “I caught Mirage and Sideswipe discussing a past event. Given the memory I would say it is not tampered with but I wager who ever mess with his memory did not consider it to be important enough.”

“So what did Sideswipe wanted.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“Bee, I took liberty of researching Sideswipe’s past and his network.” Spoke Jazz firmly “This detail is particular what Sides wanted quiet and you will ask him. My impression it is not a threat to worry about.”

“Mirage does seem a bit off more than normal.” Spoke Bumblebee

“The background is tampered with.” Spoke Jazz watching Mirage for a moment. “Mr. Prim and Proper is not there or he would never give Sideswipe his promise. “ Optimus and Bumblebee look perplex. “Mirage, is all about manners and etiquette. I can tell his manners are not all there. After Sideswipe drag him to the other side of junkyard, Mirage, yeah he was huffy about it but not really offended by it. If anything Mirage was more amused by it than actually annoyed, even it was showed in his speech where his emotions are blatant. “

“True, Mirage, values manners and etiquette above else.” Spoke Optimus

“The Mirage I knew is gone.” Spoke Jazz sadly. “This Mirage is him and yet it isn’t and Knock Out well he said restoring everything was beyond his ability.”

“So someone went through the trouble of altering Mirage.” Spoke Bumblebee in shock.

“They wanted an agent who is under their thumb.” Spoke Optimus Prime. “Then how Mirage?”

“Mirage is a big believer in diaries.” Spoke Jazz in cheerful grin. “The problem I do believe he read his own diaries and notices the errors in his memories. Unfortunately, like the wealth Mirage was constructed too is not in his diary. Instead of remembering the ships he owns he used the bridge.”

“Mirage is reacting to us as his diary describes.” Spoke Bumblebee. 

“Yeah basically he acts like an aft to us but to newcomers he acts like well a commoner.”

“What is likelihood that Mirage’s memories will return?” ask Optimus Prime

“According to Knock-out it is not the memories are gone it how Mirage’s relate to them as well.” Spoke Jazz evenly. “He may read about em but he has no connection to em. Knock-out does not think they will return. “

“So what are going do about Mirage?” ask Bumblebee curiously

“Eh take him back under my wing.” Spoke Jazz “I doubt that Mirage is safe on Cybertron. Ah also think the group who did this to him will come for Mirage.”

Optimus nodded for the first time. “Jazz, I want Mirage to know the truth. But I do concur with your assessment. I will ask you forgo any thoughts of revenge and I know how feel about your second. In the meantime I need to figure out what to do with Prowl and Blaster.”


End file.
